Fairytales, Mercer style
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de veiledndarkness. Résumé : les contes de fée de Bobby sont plus intéressant.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : veiledndarkness

Auteur : **veiledndarkness**

**Titre** : Little Jackie in the Borrowed Hooded Sweatshirt

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

1 – Le petit chaperon rouge

**OOO**

"Et celui là ?" Bobby sortit un livre, des images de cartoons colorés décorant la couverture.

Jack se renfrogna dans son lit, ses bras minces croisés au dessus de sa poitrine. « Je ne suis pas un bébé ! » Souffla-t-il. « Pas Dr. Seuss ! »

« D'accord, d'accord, non de dieu… » Marmonna Bobby, « lequel alors ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais pas Dr Seuss et pas l'une de ces stupides gamineries, » Jack froissa son nez, indiquant clairement son dédain. « Maman m'a dit que tu lirais pour moi, Bobby. Tu as promis. »

Bobby roula des yeux et remit le livre offensant dans l'étagère. « Relax, Jackie, je l'ai remis en place, alors calme toi, » il tira un livre épais du bas de l'étagère. « Ah, tu ne peux pas dire non pour celui là. » Il se releva, glissant le livre sous son bras.

« C'est lequel ? »

« Les frères Grimm, » sourit Bobby et il s'assit sur le bord du lit de Jack, « des contes de fée pour les petites pédales. »

« Bobby ! » Jack lui fit un coup de coude. « Je ne suis pas une pédale, pourquoi tu continues de le dire ? »

Bobby grogna. « Arrête, t'es qu'un tas d'os, et tes coups de coudes sont brusques. Maintenant tais toi, où je retourne en bas regarder le match et tu pourras le lire tout seul. »

Jack rouspéta et se calma avec toute la dignité qu'un garçon de dix ans pouvait avoir. Bobby ouvrit le livre, clignant des yeux aux petits imprimés. « Merde… Je vais devenir aveugle en essayant de lire ça. »

« Qui sont les frères Grimm ? » Jack observa le scripte fantaisiste de la première page.

« Deux gars qui écrivent des histoires stupides, » Bobby tourna la page de son index.

« Elles font peur ? » Un point de terreur se faufila dans la voix de Jack.

« Elles ne font pas peur, mais elles sont un peu compliquées, » Dit Bobby. « Là, choisis en une dans la liste. »

Jack regarda attentivement la table des matières, son doigt traçant les mots. « Le petit chaperon rouge, » pointa-t-il.

Bobby ouvrit à la bonne page. « Alors, c'est l'histoire du petit chaperon rouge ou je préfère l'appeler, Jackie à la capuche rouge. »

Jack rougit légèrement. « Désolé… Ce sweat est plus confortable que mon pyjama, » il chipota aux manches du sweat de Bobby, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans le tissus.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, » Bobby glissa un bras autour de Jack puis il commença à lire.

'_Il était une fois, un jeune maigrichon appelé Jack, qui était vraiment aimé de sa famille adoptive, même si il avait tendance à se cacher dans le lit de son frère aîné, ou à laisser des miettes de cookies dans ses draps. Il était tellement aimé que ses frères gardait l'idée de ne pas lui voler son sweat favoris, même si il était totalement usé et six fois trop grand pour le petit Jackie.'_

'_Un jour, le deuxième de ses frères, assez cool, lui demanda d'aller au magasin du coin pour ramener un peu de lait à leur mère. Elle y serait allée, mais cette femme était trop malade pour le faire, et même Dieu savait qu'elle n'admettrais jamais qu'elle était trop malade pour faire quelque chose, têtue au point de se duper.'_

'_Alors, Jack se prépara et se glissa dans le sweat préféré de son frère, au lieu de porter son blouson, qu'il n'avait presque jamais mis parcequ'il était aussi têtu que s amère. Il se dépêcha d'aller au magasin du coin, et sur son chemin, il passa devant un énorme, gigantesque loup, presque aussi grand que l'horrible chien qui appartenait à la veille sorcière au bout de la rue.'_

« Bobby ! » Rit bêtement Jack, l'interrompant. « Madame Nelson n'est pas une veille sorcière. »

Bobby frissonna. « Elle en est une, elle y ressemble trop. Maintenant, sois calme. »

'_Le loup regarda le petit Jackie de bas en haut. Il était sûrement affamé, et le garçon semblait être un savoureux casse-croûte. Le petit Jackie releva les yeux sur lui puis recula d'un pas ou deux. Il ne lui semblait pas être un chien sympathique.'_

_« Bonjour, petit garçon, » le loup se jeta sur lui._

_« S-salut… »Bégaya Jackie, trébuchant presque sur quelques pierres._

_« Où dois tu partir ? » Lui sourit le loup, d'un sourire éclatant de ses dents acérées._

_Jackie froissé son nez. Cet animal avait une sale haleine de chien. « Au… Au magasin, » il tilta de son menton, il n'était pas effrayé par l'énorme chien qui sentait un truc se rapprochant de l'évier bouché._

« Beeeeerk… » Jack avait le visage dégoûté. « C'est dégoûtant, Bobby. »

« Arrêtes de m'interrompre, » Bobby éclaircit sa gorge.

_« Le magasin… » Rêvassa le loup, « Pourquoi un petit garçon désirerait-il aller dans un magasin ? »_

_« Ce n'est pas ton problème, » Souffla le petit Jackie. « Ma mère a besoin de lait, alors bouge, s'il te plait, je suis pressé. »_

_« Bien sûre, bien sûre, tu dois y aller, » le loup fit un pas sur le côté, le laissant passer. « Tu ferais mieux de rentrer rapidement, le soleil se couche vraiment tôt. Est-ce que ta mère est loin d'ici ? »_

_Jackie secoua la tête, il était trop naïf parfois. « Nan, juste à dix minutes du quartier, » il se retourna pour pointer sa maison du doigt._

_« Et bien je te laisse alors, » le loup se retourna et le laissa, disparaissant dans la brousse avec beaucoup de bruit._

_Jackie se frotta la tête, clignant des yeux sur le loup, qui jura sur une branche perdue qui frôla son pelage. Il haussa des épaules et il sautilla sur le restant du trajet pour se rendre au magasin, tenant fermement la monnaie dans sa main.'_

« Bobby ! Je ne sautille pas ! »

« Je t'ai vu sauter à la corde avec ce gamin à l'école hier. Maintenant, la ferme »

'_Petit Jackie acheta un carton de lait et s'empressa de descendre la rue, serrant le lait contre sa poitrine. Le loup avait raison ; le soleil commençait à se coucher. Il courut sur le reste du trajet et en face de la porte ouverte, il perdit son souffle._

_Jackie s'arrêta… Quelque chose n'allait pas… Quelque chose clochait. Il posa le lait dans le frigo, se rappelant à quel point sa mère s'était fâchée quand il avait oublié le lait sur le plan la dernière fois._

_« Maman… ? » Appela Jackie. Il n'y eut pas de réponse._

_Jackie grimpa les escaliers et jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre de sa mère. Il soupira quand il aperçut la forme qui reposait sous les couvertures, un bonnet sur les cheveux. Jackie la fixa, les sourcils un peu froncés._

_« Maman… ? »_

_« Oui, mon chère… » Parvint comme réponse._

_Jackie fit un autre pas dans la pièce, les cheveux sur sa tête se dressèrent. Quelque chose clochait, il pouvait le dire. « Maman, » dit-il encore. « Pourquoi est que tu portes un bonnet dans ton lit ? »_

_« Je viens juste de mettre mes bigoudis. »_

_« Maman… » Jack fit un autre pas vers le lit. « Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien…Tu as l'air poilue et…tu baves sur ta moustache. »_

_« J'ai besoin de me raser. »_

« Bobby ! » Rigola Jack, tenant son ventre. « Maman n'a pas de barbe et de moustache ! »

'_Petit Jackie fronça profondément les sourcils. « Maman… Tes dents sont étranges. Depuis quand as-tu des dents ? »_

_Et avec un grognement soudain, le loup bondit hors du lit, se jetant sur Jackie. « Non de dieu, gamin, tu ne la fermes jamais avec tes questions ?! »_

_Jackie se figea, incapable de bouger. Le loup l'atteignit, ses horribles dents brillantes dans la sombre chambre. Jackie hurla, appelant son frère aîné pour qu'il vienne le sauver. _

_Avec un cri féroce, Jackie poussa le loup, s'enfuyant dans la chambre pour sauter sur le lit, entraînant l'animal dans une course sauvage. Le loup le suivait, criant quand un BANG fit écho dans la chambre. Jackie rampa sous le lit, tremblant de peur._

_« Il l'a cherché, » Jackie releva les yeux, hurlant de joie quand il vit Bobby à la porte, un revolver soigneusement serré dans la paume._

_« Je pense qu'il a mangé maman ! » Jackie donna des coups de pieds aux corps qui se tordait sur la carpette. « Elle va être en colère quand elle verra tout le sang. »_

_Bobby entendit des cris étouffés et secoua la tête. Il ouvrit une porte fermée, dévoilant une Evelyn fâchée. « Tu vois ? »_

_Evelyn huma l'air et aperçut le loup. « Ugh, Il y a une autre carpette ; je jure que je passe plus de temps à nettoyer derrière vous que derrière autre chose. »_

_Et ce fut la fin du loup._

« Bobby… C'était débile ! » Ricana Jack.

« Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas effrayant, » Bobby referma le livre. « Maintenant, va dormir. »

« Je veux une autre histoire, » Jack laissa sa tête sur la poitrine de Bobby. « S'il te plait… ? »

**OOO**


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : **veiledndarkness**

**Titre** : CinderJack

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

1 – Le petit chaperon rouge

2 – Cendrillon

**OOO**

« S'il te plait… ? »

Bobby tourna la page de la table des matières. « D'accord, bien, encore une histoire, mais ensuite ce sera l'heure de se coucher, et il n'y a pas de mais. »

Jack hocha de la tête impatient puis se pencha à nouveau. « Promis, » dit-il. Il pointa un autre titre. « Je veux Cendrillon cette fois. »

« Je m'en doutais, » grogna Bobby. Il ignora le nouveau coup de coude acéré de Jack sur son côté.

« Pourquoi tu dis que les histoires sont compliquées ? »

Bobby ouvrit à la page principale de la nouvelle histoire.

« Parcequ'elles le sont, où l'étaient. Les frères Grimm ont écrit beaucoup d'histoires, mais celles-ci sont différentes. Ils ont adapté les histoires pour les petites pédales comme toi. Ils n'auraient pas su se faire du fric si ils avaient effrayé les petits morveux comme toi, maintenant si ils en font ? »

Jack mâchait son ongle du pouce, en acquiesçant. « La première n'étaient pas très effrayante. »

« Tu devrais voir leurs histoires originelles, » bredouilla Bobby. Il pointa le titre. « Alors, ici il s'agit de Cendrillon ou comme je l'appelle, CendrillonJack.

« Bobby… »

'_Il était une fois, il y a longtemps probablement, il y avait un jeune garçon du nom de Jack. Il avait été conduit dans cette maison après la mort de ses parents. Il avait été brusquement confié à une femme qui était devenue sa mère adoptive. Elle se montrait correcte et douce pour ses deux filles gâtées, deux petites pestes. Et Jack pouvait dire qu'elles faisaient seulement semblant d'être adorable en face de son assistante sociale. Il ne disait rien et évitait les deux filles._

_Bien évidemment, peu de temps après que l'assistante sociale l'ait laissé, sa mère adoptive commença à montrer sa vraie nature. Elle traitait mal le garçon, le frappant derrière la tête chaque fois que possible, le forçant à faire tout le ménage et le nettoyage pendant qu'elle était assisse sur ses grosses fesses. Elle mâchait des bonbons et regardait ses 'histoires' comme elle les appelait._

_Le garçon endurait tout, le ménage et le nettoyage, car il était un type rare de garçon, beaucoup trop doux et gentil. Il ne disait rien quand sa famille d'accueil se montrait cruelle, quand Dieu savait qu'ils avaient vraiment besoin d'un coup de pied au cul.'_

« Bobby ! Il ne faut pas dire cul ! »

« Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit sur le fait de m'interrompre ? » Bobby sourit, « mon histoire, mes mots. »

'_Le garçon finissait ses tâches chaque jour puis s'installait près de la cheminée pendant qu'ils mangeaient leurs repas sophistiqués. Il dessinait un peu dans les cendres, ne se souciant jamais de la façon dont les cendres lui collaient à la peau et aux vêtements. Ses sœurs d'adoption se moquaient et pointaient le garçon du doigt, l'appelant CendrillonJack pour se moquer, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il leurs donnait plus d'attention. Il était trop occupé à dessiner et fredonner sous son souffle._

_Un matin, CendrillonJack s'était assis dans le jardin derrière la maison, les genoux profondément enfoncés dans le sol car il désherbait les plantes pour la récolte d'automne. Il fredonnait en le faisant, frottant ses mains sur son t-shirt sale. Son fredonnement cessa quand il vit sa mère adoptive emmener ses deux filles pour une randonnée à vélo._

_Il pensa longuement à ce qu'il devait faire, pour être autorisé à jouer et courir, pour avoir un peu d'amusement pendant qu'il se cantonnait la liste des corvées. CendrillonJack renifla, une larme glissant sur sa joue. Ce qui éclaboussa le sol, surprenant un petit gnome dans son sommeille._

_« Je te demande, » déclara le gnome, « est ce que je ressemble à une plante pour toi ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'être arrosé ! »_

_CendrillonJack fut drôlement surpris. Il regarda autour de lui, certain d'avoir entendu quelque chose. « Qu'est ce… Qui est là ? » Demanda-t-il._

_« Ici ! » Souffla le gnome en donnant un coup de pied à la pelle de Jack._

_Jack baissa le regard, ses yeux bleus s'élargissant de surprise. « Qu'est ce vous êtes censé être ? »_

_« Non de dieu, je ressemble à quoi ? » Le petit gnome se leva et ferma ses mains crasseuses en poings sur ses hanches. « Je suis le gnome du jardin et toi, tu es le géant qui a renversé de l'eau sur moi. »_

_« Je ne suis pas un géant ! » CendrillonJack frotta ses yeux et renifla, séchant ses larmes. « Je suis juste un petit garçon. »_

_« Petit, mon cul » le gnome secoua la tête. « Peu importe, pourquoi as-tu versé de l'eau sur moi ? Je sais ; J'ai volé quelques tomates cerise la semaine dernière mais bon, c'était seulement deux ou trois. »_

_« Je… Je suis désolé, » murmura CendrillonJack. « Je ne voulais pas… Je n'essayais pas de vous mouiller. »_

_Le gnome releva ses yeux sur lui. « Ton visage est humide. Pourquoi as-tu pleuré, petit géant ? »_

_CendrillonJack renifla. « Je n'ai pas pleuré. »_

_Le gnome sauta et se précipita le long de la pelle. Il sauta sur l'épaule de CendrillonJack, s'asseyant confortablement. « Merde, les petits géants ne pleurent pas dans les jardins. Si ? » Dit-il rêveusement, en frottant sa barbe blanche sale, « Bah, on s'en fiche. Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ? »_

_« Je suis triste… J'espérais aller jouer, et faire du vélo, juste être un enfant parfois, » soupira CendrillonJack._

_Le gnome hocha la tête, frottant sa barbe pensivement. « Dans ce cas, je connais une personne pour ton cas, » il frappa dans ses mains, excité. « Je t'en parle si nous faisons un marché. »_

_« Un marché… ? » CendrillonJack pencha la tête._

_Le gnome sourit. «Heu, je connais quelqu'un qui prend les petits géants et je sais qu'elle t'aimera. Alors je t'emmène à elle et tu me portes jusque là, ça marche ? »_

_« Pourquoi voudrais tu venir ? »_

_« Pour les cookies bien sûre, » caqueta le gnome. « Nous pouvons partager les cookies. »_

_CendrillonJack sourit un peu et enleva le gnome de son épaule, le tenant dans sa main. « Mais comment ? Je ne peux pas partir ; ma marâtre ne me laissera pas y aller. »_

_« Hey, qui est le gnome du jardin ici ? Je suis un peu magicien, juste pour que tu le sache, » le gnome souffla sur sa poitrine et descendu de la main de Jack. « Maintenant, regarde… Nous avons besoin de sortir d'ici. Ahh, je sais. Va prendre la brouette et ramène la. »_

« Les gnomes n'existent pas ! » Rigola Jack, posant sa tête sur la poitrine de Bobby.

« Qui a dit ça ? » Bobby tourna la page. « Je le dis, et c'est tout ce qui importe. »

_CendrillonJack décampa et rapporta la brouette où il s'était assis. Le gnome la regarda et il acquiesça. Il éclaircit sa gorge de façon dramatique._

_« Ahem ! » Il gesticula sa main dans les airs, craquant ses poings. Il faisait du charabia, gesticulant avec ferveur. _

_CendrillonJack regardait amusé, ses bras maigres drapant ses genoux tandis que la brouette en vieux bois se transformait en une sorte de nouveau vélo, un bleu avec une sonnette sur le guidon._

_« Wow ! » dit-il le souffle coupé. « C'est trop cool ! Que peux tu faire d'autres ? »_

_« Je ne fais pas ces performances sur demande, » le gnome sauta à nouveau sur le bras de Jack. « Allez, nous devons nous casser d'ici. »_

_CendrillonJack se redressa, frottant la terre sur lui. Il monta sur le vélo tremblant, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'en conduire. « Hum… Une petite aide, s'il te plait ? »_

_Le gnome l'observa. «Oh merde… D'accord ! » Il croisa les doigts pour installer deux roues arrières pour lui._

_CendrillonJack sourit et commença à pédaler dans la cour, gloussant joyeusement. Il roula dans l'allée et le long du trottoir. Le gnome maintenus par le t-shirt de Jack. _

_« Mec, l'air est bon ici ! » plaisanta-t-il, sa petite casquette claquant dans le vent._

_CendrillonJack roula et roula jusqu'à l'épuisement. Il observa le voisinage peu habitué, n'ayant pas la moindre idée d'où il était. Il mordit sa lèvre, ignorant la douleur dans ses membres et son ventre._

_« Ahh, c'est cette maison ! » Le gnome pointa une maison au coin de la rue. « La reine vit là. »_

_« La reine… ? » CendrillonJack mâcha sa lèvre plus fortement._

_« Uh huh, allez, nous y allons de toute façon, entrons, » le pressa le gnome._

_CendrillonJack s'approcha de la maison avec prudence. Il jeta un coup d'œil par le fenêtre, observant la femme aux cheveux blancs brillants passer devant la fenêtre. CendrillonJack s'abaissa quand elle se rapprocha, même si le gnome sauta sur le bord de la fenêtre._

_« Hey ! Viens ici ! » Rugit le gnome, sautant sur place. « Gah ! » Cria-t-il quand CendrillonJack le tira vers lui._

_« Shh, elle pourrait t'entendre, » murmura CendrillonJack._

_« C'est le but ! » Le gnome se tortilla pour se libérer et s'enfuit par le jardin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il frappa à la porte, martelant avec ses poings._

_CendrillonJack se figea, partager entre l'envie de s'enfuir et le besoin. « Reviens ! » Appela-t-il. Il releva les yeux horrifié, voyant la femme à la fenêtre, regardant vers lui. Il la dévisagea, totalement conscient de l'état crasseux et squelettique dans lequel il était. Il sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux et il s'éloigna de la fenêtre, dérapant et glissant sur les pavés. Il se releva et courut vers son vélo, sautant dessus pour s'éloigner comme il pouvait en pédalant._

_La reine ouvrit la porte, intriguée par l'étrange garçon dans les buissons. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle s'aperçut qu'il était tombé, et elle se dit pour elle-même, « ce petit garçon n'est pas bien où il vit. »_

_Elle en était certaine._

« Bobby, cette histoire est triste, » protesta Jack, relevant des yeux tristes sur lui.

« Ca va s'arranger, »murmura Bobby.

_La bonne reine trouva le gnome à sa porte, pestant et s'énervant à propos du petit garçon. Elle le souleva avec deux doigts, regardant l'étrange petite créature. Elle l'écouta attentivement lui parler de CendrillonJack, des choses qu'il avait remarqué pendant qu'il vivait dans le jardin, du fait qu'aucune créature sans magie n'était au courant des mauvaises choses qui se passait dans le monde des hommes._

_Elle s'arrêta assez longtemps pour enfiler sa cape et mettre le gnome dans sa poche, marchant rapidement dans la même direction que CendrillonJack. Quelques heures plus tard, elle se trouva en face de la maison._

_« Tu es certain que c'est là ? » Demanda-t-elle au gnome endormi._

_Il bailla en se grattant la tête avant de confirmer. « Ouais, il devrait être dans la remise, c'est là qu'ils l'ont mis dormir. »_

_La reine Evelyn fronça les sourcils profondément et passa devant la maison, entra dans la cour arrière. Elle s'arrêta en face de la remise, repérant une veille brouette sur le côté, la porte de la remise légèrement ouverte._

« Pourquoi la brouette est redevenue comme avant ? » Demanda Jack.

« Attends et tu vas voir, » souffla Bobby, exaspéré.

_Elle se pencha pour ouvrir la porte, dévoilant CendrillonJack, qui était blotti sur un tas de chiffons. Le gnome sauta hors de la poche et se pencha sur CrendrillonJack._

_« Réveille toi ! Réveille toi ! Regarde qui j'ai trouvé ! » Chanta-t-il, tirant sur les doigts de Jack._

_CendrillonJack ouvrit les yeux, relevant les yeux sur l'aimable visage de la reine. « Je… Je suis désolé de vous avoir espionné ! » Pleura-t-il, s'éloignant d'elle. « S'il vous plait, ne me faite pas de mal ! » _

_La reine s'agenouilla en face de lui, ouvrant ses mains vers lui, paume vers le haut. « Jackie, » dit-elle d'une douce voix chaleureuse. « Ne sois pas effrayé… Il n'y a rien de mal qui t'attend. Tu es en sécurité à présent. »_

_CendrillonJack prit la main tendue après un moment, la laissant l'aider à se relever pour sortir de la remise. Elle sourit, nettoyant son visage de la terre et de la suie avec un mouchoir. « Il y a…Quel beau garçon tu es. Viens, laisse moi de sortir d'ici. »_

_Alors Jack prit sa main, marchant devant la brouette. Le gnome sauta sur l'épaule de Jack. « Et moi aussi, » dit-il. Il regarda vers Jack. « Désolé, ma magie n'est pas durable, juste temporaire. »_

_« Nous te procurerons un beau vélo pour te balader, » Assura la reine Evelyn._

_Il sourit, tenant fermement sa main pendant qu'ils sortaient de la cours. Jack ne regardait pas derrière lui._

Jack renifla, séchant ses yeux. Bobby positionna le livre sur le côté et l'étreignit, séchant quelques larmes avec son pouce. « Ce n'est pas une reine, » murmura Jack. « Elle est mieux qu'un ange. »

Bobby sourit et frotta le dos de Jack jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. « Tu as raison. »

« Tu liras demain soir ? » Demanda Jack après quelques minutes.

« Ouais, seulement la prochaine fois je choisis l'histoire. »

**OOO**


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Bobby & Jack (alias Hansel & Gretel)

Auteur : veiledndarkness

Traduction : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

Note : ils ne sont pas à moi, je n'en tire pas profit

Note de la traductrice : Hey, les fans laissez des reviews. Je n'aime pas me sentir seule. Et aussi, pardon pour les fautes de conjugaisons T_T

**OOO**

Jack prit sa place dans le lit, perdu dans le sweat de Bobby. Il releva un peu ses manches et fit un signe vers le livre qu'il avait pris avec lui, « Laquelle ce soir ? » Il se trémoussait presque d'impatience pour entendre une autre histoire de Bobby.

« D'abord sous les couvertures, gamin, » Bobby s'assit à côté de lui, passant une main fatiguée sur son visage, « juste une histoire ce sir, Jack. Je dois me lever tôt pour travailler. »

Jack acquiesça et tira le livre sur ses genoux. « Une, c'est bien. »

Bobby observa la liste des histoires, « hmm, ce sera…Hansel et Gretel ? »

« Elle est effrayante ? »

« Nan, » Bobby passa son bras autour de Jack et tourna jusqu'à la bonne page. « Elle n'est pas effrayante, mais elle a plein de rebondissements comme les autres histoires. »

Jack se lova sur lui, reposant sa tête sur la poitrine de Bobby, rassuré par l'écho régulier des battements du cœur faisant écho dans son oreille. « Les frères Grimm sèment la pagaille. »

Bobby gloussa. « N'est-ce pas ? Alors, c'est l'histoire d'Hansel et Gretel, seulement je préfère l'appeler Bobby et Jack. »

« Hey ! Je ne suis pas une fille ! »

'_Il y a longtemps, dans une lointaine galaxie, très lointaine… '_

« Bobby, c'est Star Wars ! »

« Hey, pour la dernière fois, fait moins de bruit. »

'_Ahem… comme je disais', il y a longtemps, il y avait une grande forêt. Et dans cette forêt, il y avait une veille maison qui se dégradait. Le père qui y vivait faisait de son mieux pour la maintenir en état, mais parfois il est impossible d'empêcher que cela s'abîme.'_

'_Il avait une salope de femme et deux enfants, leur nom était Bobby et Jack. Ils n'avaient pratiquement rien à manger car les terres étaient pauvres et la famille était sans-le-sou. Ils vivaient principalement de croûte de pain et de plantes du potager, une alimentation qu'aucun des enfants ne pouvaient supporter à première vue.'_

'_La femme s'embêtait et ennuyait son époux quand la réserve de légume commença à se faire rare. Elle le harcelait, lui demandant de l'aider à se débarrasser des enfants. Assez perturbé, il céda après quelques jours et accepta l'idée que les enfants devait s'en aller.'_

« Il était vraiment d'accord ? »

« Uh huh, il était faiblard. »

« Bobby… »

« Jackie… »

'_Et c'est ce qu'il se passe, les deux enfants surprirent leur parent en train de discuter pour savoir comment se débarrasser d'eux. Le petit Jack commença à pleurer, maudissant ses parents de ne pas les aimer assez._

_« Qu'allons nous faire, Bobby ? Nous ne pouvons pas attendre que cela se produise ! »_

_Bobby regarda par la fenêtre, pensant rapidement. « Couche toi, Jack » dit-il, glissant sous la mince couverture. « Je penserais à quelque chose. »_

_Et avec ça, Bobby se faufila hors de la maison. La lune brillait au dessus de lui, des petits cailloux étaient éparpillés autour de la maison et de la cour. Ils étincelaient au clair de lune, argenté et brillant dans l'obscurité. Il remplit ses poches jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit gonflée avant de retourner dans sa chambre._

_Ils dormirent, recroquevillés ensemble, car cette maison était sacrément froide et pleine de courants d'air. Très tôt le matin, la femme vint les réveiller brutalement, demandant qu'ils tirent leurs culs paresseux du lit. Elle leur donna à chacun deux croûtes de pains, les avertissant de ne pas les manger avant midi, car il n'y avait rien d'autre jusqu'au dîner, qu'un pauvre bouillon de légumes.'_

« Les légumes ne sont pas si mauvais. »

« Ils sont contre les légumes. Dieu les a enfoncé dans le sol pour que personne ne puisse les trouver. »

« Bobby… »

'_La mère et le père conduirent les enfant dans la forêt, marchant de plus en plus loin. Bobby jeta les pierres par-dessus son épaule dés que possible, laissant un parcours le long du chemin crasseux. Ils les conduirent loin et profondément dans la forêt jusqu'à atteindre la clairière._

_La mère leur dit de s'asseoir et le père fit un petit feu pour eux. Le temps passa lentement, après qu'ils eurent mangé leur croûte, Bobby et Jack tombèrent endormi, épuisé de la longue marche._

_Quand ils finirent par s'éveiller, le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps et le ciel était sombre. Jack mordit ses lèvres, les larmes brillantes dans ses yeux. « Comment allons nous rentrer à la maison ? »_

_Bobby prit sa main et pointa le chemin. « Attends que la lune se lève, elle nous montrera le chemin de la maison. »_

_Assurément, quand la lune se leva, les cailloux brillèrent dans l'obscurité, éclairant le chemin pour rentrer à la maison. Ils marchèrent toute la nuit, et au matin, ils arrivèrent à la porte d'entrée. Bobby frappa à la porte, demandant bruyamment que la femme les laisse entrer à l'intérieur._

_Elle les engueula, les grondant de rentrer si tard à la maison, faisant comme si ils ne les avaient jamais laissé là bas. Bobby la poussa pour passer, emmenant le petit Jack dans leur chambre._

_Pas plus de quelques jours plus tard, elle demande encore une fois au père de l'aider à emmener les enfants dans la forêt pour les abandonner plus loin cette fois ci. Le père accepta avec réticence, poussé par son harcèlement sans fin._

_Bobby fulmina dans son lit quelques minutes, furieux que ses rudes paroles aient une fois encore déstabilisé le petit Jack, qui pleura des larmes amères sur leur triste sort. Il essaya de remplir ses poches avec les pierres encore une fois, mais cette chienne intelligente avait verrouillé la porte, le stoppant dans son escapade à l'extérieur. Il frappa la porte du pied, jurant sous son souffle._

_Il assura à Jack que tout se passerait bien, et que ce serait bon pour eux cette fois.'_

« Quel genre de parents peuvent faire ça ? »

« Seul Dieu le sait, Jack. Maintenant, sois calme ! »

'_Dans la matinée, Bobby et Jack furent tirés dans la forêt, avec seulement un petit bout de croûte pour les nourrir. Bobby émietta son morceau de pain dans sa poche et jeta les miettes au sol, laissant un autre chemin derrière lui. La femme les conduit plus profondément, dans les noirceurs de la forêt. Le père prépara un autre feu pour eux, puis comme la fois précédente, leur demanda d'aller chercher du bois pour faire durer le feu toute la journée._

_Ils mangèrent le maigre morceau de pain que Jack avait gardé, car Bobby avait utilisé le sien pour marquer la route. Ils s'endormirent près du feu et quand ils s'éveillèrent, le soleil avait disparu et ils partirent une fois encore, dans le noir._

_Bobby observa le sentier et fut choqué de voir qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de ce qu'il avait semé. « Les oiseaux, » murmura-t-il. « Ces connards de bouffons ont tous mangé… »_

_Il pouvait sentir le malaise de Jack et il saisit sa main, le dirigeant sur le sentier, déterminé à retrouver le chemin. Ils marchèrent plusieurs heures jusqu'au matin, sans jamais se rapprocher de la maison. Bobby tenta de distraire Jack avec des blagues stupides et des chansons ridicules pendant qu'ils se baladaient jusqu'à ce que Jack ne puisse plus. Ils s'endormirent sur le sol, épuisés et affamés._

_Au matin, Bobby réveilla Jack et le poussa de l'avant. A distance, il pouvait à peine voir une maison, elle semblait briller faiblement. Ils se précipitèrent vers elle, espérant que quelqu'un ait pitié d'eux. A leur surprise, la maison était faite de bonbon, de pain d'épices, de sucre fondu pour les fenêtre et de gommes le long du mur._

_« Putain de merde, une maison faite de bonbon ! » Hurla Bobby._

« Bobby, ça ne se fait pas de dire 'merde' ! »

« Sais-tu ce qu'il se passe quand les petites pédales ne cesse de m'interrompre ? »

'_Ils commencèrent immédiatement à grignoter la maison, le moelleux pain d'épices était très bon. Soudain, la porte faite de chocolat s'ouvrit et il en sortit un veille bic, veille, sale et le visage ridé._

_« Oh, pauvres choses, » chanta-t-elle. « Vous devez être affamé si vous rongé ma maison. Venez à l'intérieur, j'ai de meilleures choses à manger dans la cuisine. »_

_Bobby la regarda mal à l'aise, mais Jack se précipitait déjà vers elle, la simple mention de nourriture lui faisant oublier que la situation était bizarre. Elle les conduisit tous les deux dans la maison, leur montrant toute sorte de nourriture jonchant la table de la cuisine. Il y avait une haute pile de pancakes, des rondelles de fruits et du lait frais. Même Bobby n e put résister à la tentation. Lui et Jack s'assirent avec la veille femme, mangeant chaque chose à leur portée._

_Après avoir mangé plus qu'ils ne le pouvaient, la femme les conduit au lit, les couvrants de couvertures chaudes. Elle ricana de façon malsaine une fois qu'elle fut certaine qu'ils étaient profondément endormis. En vérité, la veille femme était une sorcière, une chose démente et cruelle qui attirait les enfants dans sa maison dans l'espoir de les manger.'_

« Beurk ! C'est trop dégoûtant ! »

« Jack… »

'_Dans la matinée, la sorcière hurla après Bobby et le tira par les cheveux hors du lit jusqu'à une remise dehors. Elle le lança dans une cage et ferma la porte. Il hurla après elle, tirant sur les barreaux jusqu'à ce que ses mains soient à vif. Elle se moqua de lui et retourna dans la maison, tapant Jack maladroitement._

_« Hors du lit, pauvre fainéant ! Viens m'aider à préparer la nourriture pour ton frère. Il a besoin d'être engraissé avant que je puisse le manger. Il est trop fin et robuste pour l'instant. »_

_Jack essaya de ne pas pleurer car il se forçait à l'aider. Chaque jour, il apportait de la nourriture à Bobby, et nettoyait la maison pour la sorcière. Elle allait vérifier Bobby chaque matin pour voir si il prenait du poids. Elle devait lui demander qu'il montre son doigt afin de savoir si ce serait le jour où elle pourrait le manger._

_Bobby, cependant, avait trouvé un long et fin os dans la cage. Il montrait l'os au lieu de son doigt. La sorcière, à moitié aveugle, pensait qu'il sagissait de son doigt et elle ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi après quelques semaines, il était toujours très mince._

_Une semaine plus tard, elle fulminait d'impatience et demanda à Jack d'aller chercher plus d'eau, pour qu'elle puisse manger Bobby le jour suivant en dépit qu'il n'était pas assez gras. Jack retint ses larmes et fit ce qu'elle lui avait demandé, ses bras maigres tremblant sous le poids des sceaux d'eaux._

_Le jour suivant, tôt, la sorcière avait aidé Jack à préparer le chaudron et le four. Elle poussa Jack vers le four de son bras décharné. « Entre dedans et regarde si le four chauffe correctement, » demanda-t-elle._

_Jack releva les yeux sur elle, en ayant un horrible flash de ce qu'il se passerait si il entrait dans le four. Il haussa des épaules et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Je ne sais pas comment vérifier si vous ne me montrer pas comment faire. »_

_« Tu es un stupide idiot ! » Lui grogna-t-elle. « Tu dois juste te pencher et regarder, comme ça. » Et avec ça, elle entra sa tête dans le four._

_Jack bondit en avant et la poussa dans le four avec force. Elle hurla quand il referma la porte, la bloquant à l'intérieur du four brûlant.'_

« Oh mon dieu… »

« Hey, elle l'a mérité, Jackie. Il n'y a rien à redire. »

'_Jack courut vers la remise et déverrouilla la porte, libérant Bobby de sa cage. « Je l'ai fait, oh mon dieu, je l'ai fait, Bobby ! Je l'ai tué, je l'ai poussé dans le four ! »_

_Bobby lui serra la main, rigolant de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils retournèrent dans la maison, attrapant des sacs pour les remplir de toute la nourriture qu'ils pouvaient prendre. Bobby s'arrêta, étonné de l'énorme quantité de pièces et de bijoux qui remplissaient chaque coin de la maison._

_Il hocha la tête vers Jack. «Prends un autre sac, » et ils remplirent aussi de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. Ils reprirent le chemin vers la maison. Bobby ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et déposa les sacs._

_Le père était assis dans le rocking-chair, étonné de les voir. Bobby le dévisagea. « Où est la salope ? »_

_Le père tomba à ses genoux, suppliant d'être pardonné. Il expliqua que la femme était morte et qu'il était seul. Bobby prit un air renfrogné, trop énervé que son père cède si facilement à ses demandes. Jack passa sur le côté, toujours plus enclin à pardonner._

_Finalement, Bobby lui pardonne et il lui montra la nourriture, les bijoux et l'argent qu'ils avaient rapportés, ce qui rendrait leurs vies plus facile et heureuse.'_

Bobby referma le livre avec un bâillement. Jack le dévisagea, horrifié. « C'était horrible ! »

« Les frères Grimm sont là pour ça, » gloussa Bobby.

« Mais…mais ils ont abandonné leurs enfants ! Et une sorcière voulait les manger ! »

« Je sais, » Bobby déposa le livre au bout du lit, « comme je disais, ce sont des histoires compliquées. »

Jack frissonna, ses yeux s'élargissant. « Ugh… C'est tellement effrayant. »

Bobby le serra. « C'est juste une histoire, Jackie. Ne stresse pas. »

Jack s'accrocha à lui. « Reste ici, un petit peu ? Jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ? »

« Mhm, » Bobby se déplaça sur le côté, à moitié endormi. Jack se serra à lui, certain que Bobby le tiendrait en sécurité cette nuit.


End file.
